


The Tin Ha Wui School For Boys

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (1998 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D





	The Tin Ha Wui School For Boys

In the end, it isn’t even close. The City Bears are utterly annihilated, and Fung has to laugh when he thinks about how they’ll have to remove the bold declarations of _Unchallenged_ from all their posters and school equipment.

“Hey, don’t let him get away!” Captain Chun Seung shouts from atop the shoulders of the other players. Before Fung knows what’s happening, he’s being hefted up as well, close enough that he can reach out and clasp the Captain’s hand.

“Nice one, Captain!” Fung says. He’s sweaty and sore from the game, his jersey is filthy and he’s pretty sure that there’s going to be something seriously wrong with his shoulder if he doesn’t get it looked at soon, but he can’t imagine feeling more joy than he does right now.

Fung is one of only two Fourth-Formers officially on the team, which is no mean feat considering that the team in question the Tin Ha Wui School’s The Conquerors, whose ten-year winning streak has just become an eleven-year streak.

When Fung looks up from the openly ecstatic faces of his teammates, he can see Headmaster Hung Ba in the stands, smiling like the pleased benevolent master he is. Fung’s eyes quickly move to the seat next to him, where his daughter, Hung Chi – _Ah_ Chi – is sitting. She sees him looking almost immediately and bounces in her seat, waving enthusiastically.

Fung starts to wave back but is suddenly dropped, stomach left in the air while he plummets to the ground, his teammates laughing all around him.

“We saw that, lover boy, what’re you think you’re doing?” They’re immediately on him, teasing, poking and grabbing at him affectionately.

Fung is still laughing as he wrestles out from the net of their sweaty limbs, relieved to get out into fresh air. Chun Seung, also back on the ground, is standing a small distance away, shaking his head a little. Fung approaches and asks, “What is it, Captain?”

Chun Seung points a thumb, and Fung follows the direction to where Wan is quietly marching off the field, ignoring the cheers and shouting of the people who’d witnessed his own significant contribution to The Conquerors’ trouncing of the City Bears.

“You know how he is,” Fung says, shrugging.

“That boy has no idea how lucky he is to be on the team at all,” Chun Seung mutters. “I don’t care how talented he is for a Fourth Former or how much the Headmaster loves him. Wan doesn’t have a clue how to be a team player.”

“Don’t let him get you down,” Fung says easily, sliding an arm around Chun Seung’s shoulders. “And don’t forget, Wan takes forever to shower. We can harass him then.”


End file.
